the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Here to Stay
Miss Lizzy Taylor has stayed at the society for a few days and has been accepted in to it. She now finally has a home to call her own, now all she needs is a room. It's not that her cart, mat, and quilts aren't fine, it's just that, she doesn't think there's room for a girl and her cart to be stashed in a corner somewhere. She is however, quite over joyed that she is now a permanent resident. She studies magic and so she decides to pursue it further and try to discover more of her own powers as well as the magic in the world around her. Mz.Hyde: You mean to tell me that she hasn't been given a room yet?! Miss-Dreamerkat: Nope. She has slept on her mat on the floor Hastie Lanyon: Oh God... Mz.Hyde: What are you "Oh God"-ing about?! Hastie Lanyon: She hasn't got a room, that's what! What if our sponsors found out? What the hell has Henry been up to if not caring for the lodgers? Mz.Hyde: Probably selling drugs. Hastie Lanyon: What. Mz.Hyde: I think Henry's a drug dealer. Hastie Lanyon: Mz. Hyde I swear to God if you're pulling my leg... Mz.Hyde: I'm serious!! He IS an alchemist after all! Who's to say he's not running a private pharmacy!! Hastie Lanyon: Knowing alchemy doesn't automatically make someone a drug dealer. Even I learned the basics of alchemy, and you don't see me running around looking shady! Mz.Hyde: I've seen shirts advertising his remedies. Hastie Lanyon: Sure you have. Did you make them yourself? Mz.Hyde: No. Miss-Dreamerkat: Woah this caused more of commotion than I thought Hastie Lanyon: No no, don't worry. *Hastie paused, deep in thought. Then he looked miss Taylor over once more.* Ah, apologies for not introducing myself. I am Dr. Lanyon, I have co-ownership of the Society along with Dr. Jekyll. Though he usually takes care of the Lodgers... Miss-Dreamerkat: "Oh well i DID kind of come in the middle of the night" Lizzy said chuckling and shrugging. "I didn't think i'd be a permanent lodger in till yesterday." Hastie Lanyon: If you would please wait here for an hour or so I will have a suitable room prepared for you. Do you have any special needs? Miss-Dreamerkat: "No not really." Lizzy said still having her cart lifted behind her through levitation. Hastie Lanyon: Alright, if you would be patient for another hour... Miss Taylor. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I can wait" Lizzy chirped. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie returned to miss Taylor, a slight smile adorning his face.* I apologise for making you wait, miss Taylor. I have found a suitable room for you that you hopefully will find satisfying. Your belongings will be brought up shortly. *Hastie started walking back to where he came from before gesturing for her to follow.* If you would follow me. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy lifted her cart behind her and followed. "I can bring up my on things" She chimed practically skipping. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie eyed the cart suspiciously before shrugging, and led her to her room. The Lodgers had shown him so many oddities, he was rarely surprised anymore.* So, miss Taylor, may I ask how you came here? Do you have any particular field of study? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I study magical phenomenon and i just came here seeking shelter from the storm a few days ago" Lizzy said. Obtained From The magician is here to stay! Category:Main Plot Category:Haunting Pasts